Amor que surge en las misiones
by ng007
Summary: ¿Conocer el verdadero amor en una mision peligrosa es posible? Lemon en Capitulos 5 y 8.NxT  NxH  KxI  SxT. Capitulo 8 Subido
1. La Mision

**Hola a todos este es mi segundo fic de Naruto, espero que les guste, Dejen Review por favor para comentar cualquier cosa o decir cualquier cosa.**

**Capitulo 1: La misión**

En una aldea del País del fuego, llamada Konoha, en el despacho del Hokage 4 genin estaban esperando que les diera la misión por la que le habían llamado.

- ¿Nos puede decir de que va la misión Hokage-sama? – Pregunto Neji.

- Esta es una misión de categoría A. Tenéis que primero espiar los movimientos de unos mafiosos y ver si hacen negocios con el señor feudal del país de la Aldea, si lo hace tenéis que matarlos. – Dio una pausa y continúo. – Por eso les mande a llamar a ustedes dos. – Señalando a Neji e Hinata. – Y ustedes dos. – Señalando a Tenten y Naruto. – Están acá porque ustedes serán los encargados de asesinarlos, ambos tenéis unas buenas técnicas para esa tarea, además claro contaran con la ayuda de Neji e Hinata. – Miro unos documentos y se los paso a Neji. – Podéis iros, Neji eres el capitán.

- ¿Y por que tiene que serlo él? – Protesto Naruto.

- Pues porque yo lo digo, aparte tus dotes de líder son igual a la inteligencia de un recién nacido. – Ante este comentario Naruto molió sus dientes en enfado, Tenten e Hinata se rieron pero no muy fuertemente y Neji simplemente sonrió.

- Con su permiso nos retiramos. – Dijo Neji y todos le siguieron, Naruto al final con la cabeza agachada.

- Anímate Naruto, estamos en una misión de clase A, pensé que eran tus favoritas. – Intento animarlo Tenten.

- Si…pero quería ser yo el líder. – Dijo con falsos llantos.

- Pues te falta mucha madurez, determinación, personalidad, interés, compañerismo, fuerza, inteligencia. – A eso que Naruto se paro en medio del camino con la cabeza agachada. – Lo siento. – Se disculpo.

- No si puede que tengas razón. – Dijo mientas empezaba a caminar.

- Naruto necesitamos que estés concentrado en la misión. – Dijo Neji.

- Lo intentare. – Contesto con la cabeza agachada todavía.

- Si te estas concentrado en toda la misión sin hacer ninguna estupidez te invitare a Ramen. – Dijo Tenten.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Naruto levantando rápidamente la cabeza con estrellas en sus ojos.

- Si, pero debes cumplir tu parte. – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

- SI. ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen! – Gritaba Naruto mientras saltaba.

- Tenten, ¿estas segura de lo que haces? – Le susurro Neji.

- ¿Si por? – Pregunto Tenten confusa.

- Es que Lee lo invito una vez… y se comió 15 tazones. – Le respondió su compañero de equipo.

- ¡15 tazones! – Grito en su mente. – Será un golpe duro para mi bolsillo, pero se lo prometí.

Después de caminar durante una hora decidieron ir más aprisa.

Empezaba a anochecer y en un claro del bosque decidieron acampar, tenían solo una tienda de campaña.

Yo…iré…a bañarme al rió de allí. – Dijo Hinata mientras señalaba un rió que estaba a 200 metros.

- Yo entrenare un rato antes de irme a dormir. – Dijo Neji mientras se iba.

- Pues yo también iré a entrenar. – Dijo Naruto y se fue por el lado opuesto que Neji.

- Pues veo que me quede sola, prefiero irme a dormir. – Dijo Tenten para ella misma.


	2. El Secuestro

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 de mi fic, por favor dejen Review para comentar cualquier cosa, espero que les guste, porque a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**Un saludo para todos.**

**Capitulo 2: El secuestro**

A la media hora de haberse ido cada uno, en la tienda apareció Naruto.

- Olle, sal un momento te quiero mostrar una cosa. – Dijo Naruto despertando a Tenten.

- Naruto ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Tenten mientras se sentaba y frotaba sus ojos.

- Vente, es solo un momento. – Dijo mientras salía de la tienda.

- Vale vale, ya voy. – Dijo mientras se levantaba. - ¿Qué querrá este? – Se pregunto a si misma.

Lo que no se acordaba es que estaba con un camisón blanco, medio transparente que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sin sujetador.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo cuando salio de la tienda.

Entonces Naruto la agarra por detrás y le pone un kunai en el cuello.

- ¿Na…Naruto, que…haces? – Pregunto nerviosa Tenten.

- Ya la tengo, puedes salir. – Dijo a nadie en concreto.

- Buen trabajo. – Dijo un hombre que salio de los árboles y se acercaba a Tenten con una cuerda. Le ato las manos y los pies.

Cuando termino la agarro y "Naruto" volvió a su forma original, que era un ninja de la aldea de la Lluvia.

- Nuestro jefe se ha enterado que gente de Konoha va hacia nuestra aldea con la intención de matarlo. – Dijo el ninja que la había atado.

- Y nosotros no podemos permitir que eso suceda. – Dijo el que se había transformado en Naruto.

Agarrando a Tenten, se fueron por el bosque.

Mientras Naruto entrenaba, solo era Taijustu con sus clones.

Uno de los clones se había alejado un poco para intentar una emboscada cuando vio a los dos ninjas corriendo por las ramas con Tenten.

El clon fue corriendo donde Naruto y le aviso lo que vio, mientras los ninjas se habían percatado del clon y decidieron apresurar el paso.

Naruto salio corriendo por los árboles en dirección a donde ellos iban.

Después de minuto y medio de carrera, el que no tenía a Tenten le dice al otro:

- Olle, yo me encargo del mocoso, luego te alcanzo. –

- Esta bien, te espero en el claro de allí. – Y siguió corriendo mientras su compañero se paro.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres de Tenten? – Pregunto Naruto cuando llego hasta donde se encontraba el ninja de la aldea de la Lluvia.

- No podemos permitir que llevéis a cabo vuestra misión y sobre tu compañera, nos gustaría tener cierta diversión antes de matarla. – Contesto.

- Maldito. – Y fue a por el, intentando darle un puñetazo que esquivo, saco un kunai y se lo clavo en el pecho, el sonrió pero se fue su sonrisa cuando, Naruto desapareció en una ráfaga de humo.

- ¿Bushin? – Se pregunto el ninja.

- Ahora te vas a enterar. – Gritaron 4 Naruto que se deslizaban por el suelo.

- ¡U – Zu – Ma – Ki! – Decían mientras le pegaban para arriba y lo hacían volar.

- ¡Naruto Rendan! – Grito el verdadero Naruto que salto de un árbol dio varias mortales y con el pie derecho extendido le golpeo en la cabeza, mandándolo contra los árboles y quedando inconsciente.

- Ahora a por el otro. – Dijo mientras se dirigía donde se había ido el otro ninja.

En el Claro:

El ninja había parado y puso a Tenten apoyada en un árbol.

- Mientras viene mi compañero, quisiera tener cierta diversión contigo. – Dijo Mientras sacaba un kunai.

Le corto el camisón blanco que llevaba dejando a la vista sus pechos redondos.

- Nos lo pasaremos muy bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡PARA NO LO HAGAS! – Gritaba Tenten en vano.

Naruto se acercaba hasta que llego y vio al ninja manosear a Tenten.

- ¡Tu maldito bastardo déjala! – Grito enfadado Naruto.

- No me esperaba que vencieras a mi compañero, pero bueno contra mi no tienes posibilidades chaval. – Dijo mientras sacaba una katana y le atacaba.

El hombre cargo contra Naruto y este saco un kunai y se puso a bloquear los ataques, después de varios intentos uno fue certero, era un ataque horizontal al hombro izquierdo, que le atravesó.

Naruto grito en dolor y con su mano izquierda retuvo de que sacara la espada y con la derecha formaba un rasengan.

El ninja vio la bola azul y se asusto e intento escapar hasta soltó la espada que la dejo en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Una vez la bola tenia forma redonda perfecta grito ¡RASENGAN! y la empujo a su pecho, el ninja giro y luego salio disparado contra los árboles, donde quedo tendido en el suelo luego de golpearse contra uno.

Una vez que vio que no se movía se saco la espada del hombro y la tiro al suelo mientras soltaba un grito, las gotas de sangre goteaban de la espada.

Naruto se acerco a Tenten y la desato, ella en un acto reflejo se abalanzo a el para darle un abrazo, sin acordarse de que estaba casi desnuda.

Naruto noto su pecho apretar contra el suyo y se ruborizo en un rojo profundo.

- ¿Estas bien Tenten? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Si, muchas gracias. – Dijo mientras lloraba levemente.

Naruto se levanto le dio la espalda y se quito su chaqueta.

- Toma. – Le dijo mientras le tendía su chaqueta.

- Gracias. – La acepto y se ruborizo viendo como estaba y se la puso. – Ya esta.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirándola a la cara, nunca la había visto tan detenidamente, tenia unos labios pequeños pero carnosos, unos ojos profundamente marrones donde se perdió y con la luz de la luna la hacia a un mas hermosa.

Tenten se quedo mirando el pecho de Naruto, solo llevaba una camisa negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo remarcando los músculos, luego miro a los ojos azules, donde se quedo mirando atentamente sin saber bien porque.

Sin darse cuanta se estaban acercando, las caras estaban a penas unos milímetros, podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro en su propia cara, si se prestaba mucha atención incluso el ruido de sus corazones que latían mas fuertemente.

Estaban a punto de rozarse los labios…


	3. La Confesion

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, dejen Review por favor, muchas gracias.**

**Capitulo 3: La confesión**

Conectando sus labios, un beso muy suave, lleno de ternura y amor, al que ambos correspondieron. No pensaban nada, solo sentían el calor recorrer sus cuerpos, la sensación del beso. Después de unos minutos se separaron por necesidad de aire, ambos jadeaban, respiraban dificultosamente pero eso no impidió un segundo beso, esta vez Naruto abrió la boca y coloco su lengua en los labios de Tenten pidiendo entrar, ella acepto la invitación y abrió lentamente su boca, dejando que ambas lenguas se conocieran y jugaran en la boca de Tenten.

Después de dos minutos se separaron para volver a agarrar aire mientras tenían un puente de saliva que conectaba ambas bocas, un tercer beso se iban a dar pero escucharon un grito.

- ¡Tenten, Naruto! ¡¿Están bien!? – Pregunto Neji mientras salía hacia el claro.

- Ah Neji, si estamos bien. – Dijo Tenten mientras intentaba ocultar su ruborizacion.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pidió Neji y en ese momento apareció Hinata.

- ¿Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan, están bien? – Pidió Hinata.

- Si Hinata no te preocupes. – Y luego se puso a narrar todo lo sucedido, Tenten narro la parte de cómo la secuestraron y Naruto contó la pelea que tuvo con los dos ninjas, ninguno de los dos menciono nada sobre los dos besos que se dieron.

- Será mejor que recojamos y nos alejemos un poco de la zona. – Dijo Neji y todos cabecearon en acuerdo.

Se dijeron a donde estaba el "campamento base" y recogieron y se fueron corriendo por las copas de los árboles.

Mientras corrían Tenten estaba dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir, fue la primera vez que se sintió tan bien, se sentía segura, feliz, incluso excitada, no podía decir bien si estaba enamorada de Naruto.

- Puede que me halla enamorado de Naruto. – Se pregunto así misma.

Naruto estaba en el mismo estado, no sabia bien lo que había pasado, simplemente se dejo llevar, nunca se sintió tan bien en su vida. Empezaba a sentir las mariposas revolotear en su estomago, la misma sensación que tenia con Sakura, pero estas eran mas fuertes.

- Naruto, Tenten, ¿Qué os pasa? – Pidió Neji.

- ¿A que te refieres Neji? – Pregunto confuso Naruto.

- Estamos intentando llamarlos, pero no contestan. – Explico Neji.

- Perdona yo estaba pensando. – Dijo Naruto dando una sonrisa.

- Si yo también, lo siento. – Se disculpo Tenten.

- ¿Neji-ni-san no seria mejor parar allí? – Dijo Hinata señalando un claro.

- Si, tienes razón. –

Después de llegar al claro, volvieron a poner la tienda, Hinata y Neji fueron los primero en entrar y Naruto se acerco a Tenten y le dijo.

- Tenten, ¿Puedo…hablar…contigo? – Pidió nervioso Naruto.

- Cla…ro. – Dijo también nerviosa Tenten.

Ya sabia de que seria la conversación.

En la tienda.

- ¿Qué crees que le pasa a esos dos? – Pregunto Neji.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto confusa Hinata.

- Desde que los encontramos están actuando algo raro. –

- Ni idea no me había fijado. – Contesto Hinata y luego pensó. – Espero que no sea…no no lo creo…

Con Tenten y Naruto

Caminaron un momento para alejarse un poco de la tienda, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente.

- Quería hablar sobre lo que paso hace un rato. – Dijo con una leve ruborizacion.

- Si, yo también quería hablar de lo que paso. – Contesto Tenten.

- Yo…no se que me paso…no sabia lo que hacia. – Hizo una pausa que aprovecho Tenten para hablar.

- Yo tampoco, se porque lo hice. -

– Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia…me di cuenta de que… me gustaba esa sensación, el tenerte tan cerca, el estar besándome contigo, nunca me había sentido tan bien, tan vivo, tan feliz… – Dijo Naruto sonrojado.

Tenten estaba colorada por las palabras de Naruto.

Era una circunstancia complicada, las palabras tenían que ser bien pensadas, cualquier error podía llevar al mal camino, cualquier cambio de conversación, podía llevar a un final distinto.

- Y conseguí darme cuenta, de que te quiero mucho, Tenten-chan. – Dijo colorado mientras se acercaba a ella.


	4. La Batalla

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste y dejen Review para comentar cualquier cosa.**

**Aviso que el siguiente capitulo contendrá lemon, **

**Un saludo a todos y disfrutar.**

**Capitulo 4: La Batalla**

- Naruto…yo… - Se quedo de piedra ante la confesión de su amigo. – Yo no se lo que siento por ti, todo fue muy rápido y repentino. – Dijo ella triste. – Necesito un tiempo para pensarlo.

- Claro, entiendo. – Dijo con la cabeza baja Naruto y con vos triste.

- Antes de que termine la misión te daré una respuesta.

- Ok.

- Será mejor que volvamos.

- Si, vamos.

Naruto y Tenten fueron a la tienda para descansar para continuar con la misión.

Al día siguiente, los cuatros shinobis se despertaron y desayunaron, apenas algunas palabras fueron intercambiadas. Después del desayuno, siguieron su trayecto.

Después de varias horas corriendo por el bosque, llegaron a la aldea.

- Bien nosotros vamos a buscar a los mafiosos y ustedes busquen cualquier información que puedan conseguir. – Dijo Neji a Tenten y Naruto.

- Ok. – Dijeron los dos.

- Tener cuidado Tenten-chan, Naruto-kun. – Dijo Hinata.

- No te preocupes, estaremos bien, ustedes también cuídense. – Dijo Naruto, Tenten simplemente cabeceó.

Neji e Hinata se fueron a la casa del feudal, esperaban fuera por si veían algo sospechoso, pero primero usaron el Byakugan para mirar si adentro de la casa ya se habían reunido, pero por lo visto no.

Estaban en un árbol cerca de la casa, y así esperaron varias horas…

Mientras Naruto y Tenten fueron a ver algunos lugares haber si conseguían algo de información sobre los mafiosos, preguntaron en varios establecimientos pero se notaba que el miedo les impedía hablar.

Entraron en una taberna y preguntaron al tabernero, que como el resto por miedo no hablo, pero uno de los clientes les hablo.

- ¿Así que quieren información sobre el jefe de la organización? – Pidió el cliente.

- Si, cualquier información nos sirve. – Dijo Tenten.

- Esta bien, vallan al bosque que hay a tres kilómetros de aquí al noroeste, allí les daré toda la información que deseen. – Dijo el desconocido.

- Ok muchas gracias. – Dijo Tenten y se fue con Naruto a donde fueron citados.

En ese momento una persona se le acerca al cliente que hace unos instantes hablaba con Naruto y Tenten.

- ¿Han caído? – Pidió este.

- De lleno, van para allá, no se a que habrán venido pero no saldrán vivos.

- El jefe estará contento, a lo mejor nos ascienden.

- Ojala, pero debemos asegurarnos que todo sale bien.

Mientras Naruto y Tenten iban a donde el hombre les indico.

- Tenten. – Dijo Naruto.

- Dime. –

- ¿Crees que es seguro ir? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Tengo mis dudas también, así que mejor no bajes la guardia. – Dijo la kunoichi.

- Entendido.

Después de correr durante 10 minutos, llegaron al bosque, era un claro muy bonito y no parecía haber nadie, eso parecía.

De repente como si fuera de la nada, salieron 10 shinobis vestidos de negros totalmente, solo se les veían los ojos.

- Una trampa. – Dijo el rubio.

- Pensamos que eran 4 y solo ahí 2, bueno luego buscaremos a sus amigos y los mataremos. – Dijo uno de los shinobis enemigos.

- Eso veremos. – Dijo desafiante Naruto, hizo un sello y grito. - ¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu! – Aparecieron varios focos de humo y cuando se despejo, se podía apreciar un total de 10 copias de Naruto.

- ¡Vamos! – Grito un shinobi enemigo y se pusieron a atacar a las copias.

Las copias sacaron kunais y se dispusieron a lanzarlos, a lo que esquivaron con facilidad.

Las copias agarraron a sus opositores y no los soltaban, el Naruto verdadero se alejo y grito.

- ¡Ahora Tenten!

Tenten puso 2 rollos en el suelo y se puso a hacer sellos, y grito:

- ¡Sōshōryu No Jutsu!

De los rollos salieron dos dragones formados por humo y Tenten salto hacia arriba, los dragones se convirtieron en rollos y de ahí sacaba armas de todo tipo que empezó a lanzar a los shinobis negros.

Las copias de Naruto usaron a los shinobis negros como escudo humano, sin poder evitarlo, recibieron los impactos de las armas.

Todos los shinobis cayeron y las copias después de asegurar sus muertes desaparecieron.

Tenten se apoyo en un árbol, grave error, de detrás del árbol salieron unas cuerdas que la ataron contra el árbol sin poder moverse.

- ¡Tenten! – Grito el rubio.

Detrás del árbol salio una persona, era el hombre que les había dicho que vinieran.

- ¡Tu, suelta a Tenten! – Grito al verlo, del suelo agarro un kunai y se lo lanzo, el kunai le dio de pleno en el pecho pero luego desapareció entre el humo.

- No eres el único capaz de usar el Kage Bushin. – Vino una voz que estaba en el centro del claro, Naruto se encontraba un tanto apartado a su izquierda y Tenten estaba enfrente del shinobi negro.

- Veo que son duros de pelar, pero su suerte se les acabo. – Dijo mientras levantaba una jabalina apuntando hacia Tenten. – ¡Ahora muere! – Grito mientras la lanzaba.

Naruto hizo un Kage Bushin que fue corría hasta donde estaba el shinobi vestido de negro, mientras Naruto fue hasta donde estaba Tenten.

Tenten vio en horror como la jabalina se acercaba y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Un impacto que nunca llego. Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a Naruto parado enfrente de ella, tenía unas gotas de sangre que le salían de la boca.

- ¿Naruto? – Dijo incrédula Tenten.

Naruto no dijo nada, respiraba pesadamente y le costaba mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella.

- Porque…te…quiero. – Dijo débilmente antes de derrumbarse en el suelo.

- ¡NARUTO! – Grito Tenten al ver a su compañero derrumbarse en el suelo.

En ese momento la copia de Naruto había batido al shinobi usando un Rasengan.

La copia se disperso y en ese momento llegaron Neji e Hinata.

- Tenten, ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Neji Al ver el estado del campo de batalla.

- ¿Tenten-chan, estas bien? ¿Na…Naruto-kun? – Dijo al ver el estado del shinobi rubio.

Neji rápidamente agarro un kunai y desato a Tenten.

- Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital rápido. – Dijo Tenten mientras lloraba.

Neji asintió y agarro a Naruto y los tres corrieron hasta el hospital, mientras que Tenten pensaba. – Por favor, Naruto, no me dejes. – Mientras lloraba.


	5. En la habitacion del Hospital

**Aquí tienen la contiacion del fic.**

**Beastboy12325: Se que fue corto pero es que no se me ocurria nada mas, perdon.**

**Con todos ustedes el capitulo que contiene Lemon. Este señalado para quienes no le guste.**

**Es mi primer lemon me gustaria que me dijeran que tal me quedo. Gracias.**

**Capitulo 5: En la habitación del Hospital**

Habían llegado al hospital y lo pusieron en un cuarto y fueron a revisarlo, la sustancia usada por el enemigo era un veneno que primero paraliza y luego envenena produciendo la muerte, por causas desconocidas por los médicos el veneno no hizo efecto, aun que fue el Kyubi quien elimino las toxinas del cuerpo de Naruto.

Esa misma tarde los tres compañeros consiguieron poder ver a Naruto. Mientras estaban ahí hablaban sobre la misión.

- Tenten, hemos descubiertos que el enemigo piensa marcharse hoy de la aldea, tenemos que seguirle. – Informo Neji a su compañero de equipo femenino.

- ¿Y que pasa con Naruto? – Pregunto.

- Una de las dos se puede quedar a cuidarlo. – Dijo Neji.

- Yo…yo – Tartamudeo Hinata pero Tenten la interrumpió.

- Yo me quedo a cuidarlo, de todas formas es mi culpa por la que esta así. – Dijo triste Tenten.

- Tenten, no fue tu culpa. – Dijo Neji.

- Si, si que lo fue, por eso deseo quedarme, es lo menos que puedo hacer. –

- Entiendo, Hinata-sama, tenemos que irnos.

- Si, cuida bien de Naruto-kun. – Dijo Hinata.

- No te preocupes, no dejare que nada malo le vuelva a pasar. – Respondió la kunoichi de pelo marrón.

Y así Ambos Hyuuga se fueron a buscar a los mafiosos que pretendían escapar de la ciudad. Mientras Tenten agarro una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de Naruto y no paraba de decir.

- Por favor, Naruto, despierta. – Mientras lloraba.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto estaba en el hospital y no despertaba.

Tenten apenas comía, las enfermeras intentaban animarla pero no podían, ella cada vez estaba peor por el rubio.

A la tarde de ese día, Tenten por la poca fuerza que tenía se quedo dormida con la cabeza en la cama mientras agarraba la mano de Naruto.

Después de unos minutos, Naruto despertó, lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, y dedujo que estaba en el hospital, luego se acordó de todo lo que paso la última vez que tenía los ojos abiertos. Giro la cabeza para examinar el cuarto y la vio a ella, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, y agarrando fuertemente su mano, le parecía muy mal despertarla, pero sabia que estaría muy preocupada.

- Hey Tenten, despierta. – Dijo suavemente el rubio.

Tenten se despertó despacio, froto los ojos y pudo ver al rubio sentado en la cama del hospital con una sonrisa. Ella sin previo aviso se lanzo a sus brazos, hundió la cara en su pecho y empezó a llorar y gritar.

Naruto devolvió el abrazo y froto su espalda para intentar calmarla. Después de cinco minutos, ya no gritaba y apenas algunas lagrimas le salían.

- Hey Tenten, no llores más. – Dijo sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano haciendo que le mire a la cara.

- Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver. – Dijo volvieron a llorar y ocultando su cara otra vez en el pecho del rubio.

- Tenten estoy bien no te preocupes. – Dijo suavemente.

- No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar sola. – Grito la kunoichi.

- Tenten, yo no podría vivir si supiera que te podría pasar algo.

- Yo no podría vivir sin ti Naruto.

Naruto se quedo pensando y dijo. - ¿Es esto lo que pienso que es?

- Esto, es lo que es. – Y acercándose a la cara del rubio le dio un beso, sus labios se juntaron y Tenten condujo su lengua a los labios de Naruto pidiendo entrada a lo que este acepto y ambas lenguas se encontraban en una pelea por el dominio. Después de dos minutos se separaron por falta de aire.

- Te quiero Tenten-chan. – Dijo el rubio.

- También te quiero, Naruto-kun. – Dijo Tenten y volvió a besar al rubio.

Tenten envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Naruto y este condujo una de sus manos a la espalda de ella para frotarla, mientras que la otra la envió al culo de ella.

Tenten rompió el beso y dijo picadamente. – ¿Naruto-kun, no crees que vamos un poco rápido?

- ¿No y tu? – Contesto su novio.

- Eres un pervertido. – Embromo la kunoichi.

- No me has respondido.

- Hmm… no. – Dijo mientras le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Quién es ahora la pervertida? – Embromo ahora el rubio.

- OH cállate. – Pidió Tenten y volvió a besar a Naruto.

**Lemon.**

Después de dos minutos besándose y separándose por aire, Naruto empezó a quitar la camisa de Tenten, cuando se la saco revelo unas vendas a las que Naruto saco poco a poco. Una vez quitadas dejaron ver los enormes y redondos pechos de Tenten.

Naruto agarro uno con cada mano y llevo su boca al izquierdo, lamió el pezón y el lo mordisqueo consiguiendo sacar algunos quejidos de su amante. Lamía de arriba a bajo con la lengua y con su mano derecha jugaba con el otro pezón.

Después de un minuto, hizo lo mismo con el otro, dándole exactamente el mismo trato y consiguiendo que Tenten siguiera gimiendo de placer.

- Naruto esto se siente tan bien. – Dijo entre gemidos.

- Pues aun no ha venido lo mejor. – Dijo el rubio.

La empujo lentamente para que quedase echada boca arriba y fue arrastrando su lengua por el cuerpo de la kunoichi, dejando un camino de saliva desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo donde se quedo lamiendo por los lados.

De forma despacio hacia que Tenten se estremeciera y pidiera que bajara pero el no hacia caso, era una tortura lo que le hacia, una tortura placentera.

Una vez que pensó que era suficiente bajo a un mas su cabeza hasta sus piernas, bajo lentamente el pantalón negro que llevaba puesto dejando ver unas bragas negras que estaban ya mojadas.

Naruto al verlo se relamió y retiro las bragas con los dientes, poco a poco iban resbalando por las suaves piernas de Tenten, y esta se reía ante la intención del rubio, también que su respiración le daba en las piernas.

Una vez quitadas las bragas, Naruto fue besando las piernas desde los pies para arriba, mientras mas se acercaba a la zona intima de Tenten más jadeaba ella. Se quedo a unas pulgadas de su vagina pero no hizo nada, si no que lamía la zona que la rodeaba sin tocarla, cosa que hacia que Tenten se impacientara.

- Naruto… por…favor. – Pidió la kunoichi con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Por favor que? – Pidió el rubio mientras subió la mirada para verla.

- Hazlo –

- ¿Hacer el que? – Embromaba el rubio.

- Tu sabes, por favor. – Pidió mientras se estremecía.

- No, no lo se, dime que quieres. – Seguía embromando mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

- ¡Lamelo por favor!, ¡lame mi vagina! – Grito la kunoichi.

- Si lo pides así, no me puedo negar. – Y volvió a la entrepierna de su amante.

Primero froto su nariz en su zona intima que hizo que dejara hacia fuera un gemido y subió y bajo un poco, luego puso su lengua sobre la zona intima y empezó a lamerla poco a poco, haciendo que gimiera cada vez fuerte.

Naruto seguía lamiendo poco a poco, haciendo que la kunoichi moviera las caderas por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba descubriendo, luego empezó a jugar con el clítoris de ella, lo lamía poco a poco, luego le daba besos, incluso lo mordía suavemente.

- ¿Tienes gusto de esto Tenten? – Pidió el rubio mientras jugaba con su clítoris con la mano izquierda.

- ¡SIIII!, no pares por favor. – Pidió ella.

Naruto siguió lamiendo e introdujo su lengua en las paredes vaginales de Tenten, haciendo que esta siguiera gimiendo.

Ella coloco su mano derecha en el pelo del rubio mientras que con la izquierda se la llevo hasta la boca y se mordía el dedo índice.

Después de un minuto y medio de seguir lamiendo la zona intima de Tenten ella grito.

- ¡Naruto, me vengo!

Naruto lamió más rápido la vagina de Tenten y esta dejo un gran grito cuando se vino en la cara de Naruto. Este lamía todos los jugos de ella y los degustaba.

- Estaban muy sabrosos Tenten-chan. – Dijo el rubio mientras se reincorporaba.

- Ahora me toca a mí. – Dijo ella mientras empujo a Naruto colocándolo echado boca arriba. Agarro los santoles negros que usaba y tiro de ellos sacándoselos rápidamente, luego solo quedó el bóxer donde había un gran bulto, los quito de la misma forma y obtuvo su premio.

Tenten miraba el sexo de Naruto con lujuria, bajo hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros y entonces lamió con la lengua la cabeza del pene de Naruto, lo hacia poco a poco consiguiendo gemidos del rubio. Después paso la lengua por todo el pene desde arriba hacia abajo, pasando por sus bolas que también las masajeaba con la mano.

Luego lo coloco en su boca y bajaba hasta la mitad, ella podía notar como palpitaba dentro de su boca, y fue cada vez mas abajo hasta que ya no se pudiera ver, subía y bajada despacio pero cada vez iba un poco mas rápido.

- Tenten se siente muy bien Ahhh – Decía el rubio mientras colocaba una mano encima de la cabeza de Tenten.

Tenten seguía comiéndosela mas rápidamente, de vez en cuando paraba para ver a Naruto que estaba ya colorado del placer que sentía.

Después de unos minutos Naruto Grito.

- Ahh…Tenten-chan me vengo. –

Tenten fue aun mas rápido y en pocos segundos su boca fue inundada por el semen del rubio, era demasiado y le salía por el borde de la boca, ella hacia todo lo rápido posible para tragárselo.

- Muy rico y además fue mucho. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ahora la mejor parte. – Dijo mientras que acostó a Tenten en la cama, se coloco encima de ella y la beso. – Esto puede doler.

- No importa. – Dijo y volvió a besarlo.

Naruto coloco su pene en la vagina de Tenten primero rozándolo y luego la penetro lentamente.

Ella empezó a gritar en dolor y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Naruto bajo otra vez y la beso mientras la penetraba. Una vez rota la barrera, empezó empujando lentamente.

Tenten cambio los gritos de dolor a gritos de placer y ya había dolor, si no placer y calor.

- ¡Naruto-kun, así…ahh…mas….no pares! – Gritaba Tenten.

- Tenten-chan… te quiero. – Dijo mientras la volvió a besar.

- También…ah… te quiero.

Cada vez Naruto la penetraba mas rápidamente, la besaba, movía sus manos sobre sus pechos.

Ella llevaba sus manos por la espalda del rubio y a veces al trasero.

Después de unos minutos así Naruto aviso.

- Tenten-chan, me voy a correr. –

- Hazlo dentro de mí por favor.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes por favor.

Entonces Naruto cabeceo y fue mas rápido, en unos instantes se corrió dentro de Tenten justo cuando ella también lo hacia, haciendo que sus jugos se mezclaran y cayeran en las sabanas.

Se volvieron a besar y Naruto se quito de encima de ella, y se acostó en el otro lado, ella fue hasta donde el estaba y se coloco encima de su pecho para dormir.

Así quedaron durmiendo, Tenten encima de Naruto envueltos por una fina sabana blanca.

Después de dos horas, unos pasos se escuchan cerca de la puerta…


	6. Pillados!

**Beastboy12325: Me alegro que te guste mi fic y el lemon.**

**Bueno para todos aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo…espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 6: ¡Pillados!**

Los pasos cada vez eran mas fuertes y se pararon enfrente de la puerta, cuando iba a girar la perilla de la puerta una voz se escucho.

- No hace falta que entre. –

- ¿Y eso doctor?

- Ya ha venido hace poco una enfermera para controlarlo, solo falta que despierte, esta curado, solo tiene que descansar. – Informo el doctor.

- Ok, lo que usted diga. – Y así la enfermera se fue hacia otra habitación.

Cinco minutos más tarde, dos jóvenes entraban por la puerta del hospital.

- Ha conseguido escapar. – Se quejo uno.

- Pe…pero al menos…sabemos a donde va. – Dijo la otra persona.

- Tienes razón Hinata-sama. –

- Neji-nisan, ¿Sobre lo que paso antes? – Pidió Hinata.

- No te preocupes, fue solo un malentendido, espero que no pienses mal de mí. – Dijo Neji.

- No te preocupes…solo es…que…no me lo esperaba. - Dijo tartamudeando y jugando con sus dedos.

- Se que tienes gusto de Naruto-san, no se porque lo hice la verdad. –

- Si…pero… - Fue interrumpida por Neji.

- ¿Si no fuéramos primos? – Pregunto Neji.

- Yo…yo… no se que decir. –

- Responde, ¿Si no hubiéramos sido primos, habrías salido conmigo? –

- Neji-nisan, no lo se…es…que somos primos, no podemos. – Contesto Hinata.

En ese momento estaban a unos pasos de la habitación de Naruto y Neji se paro enfrente de ella.

- Dime a la cara que no me quieres. – Dijo levantando la voz Neji.

- Yo…yo… - Hinata estaba muy nerviosa de la actitud de su primo.

- Entonces dime que no tienes gusto de esto. – Dijo Neji y después capto los labios de Hinata con los suyos propios, envolvió a Hinata con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el. Hinata intentaba controlarse sabia que eran primos y que seria un amor imposible, pero la pasión gano el asalto y tomo el control de su cuerpo, coloco sus brazos sobre el cuello de Neji y tiro mas de el hacia ella. Neji con la lengua pidió entrada en la boca de Hinata que ella acepto gustosamente y ambas lenguas pudieron conocerse y hacer una especie de baile en sus bocas.

Después de unos segundos más se separaron por falta de aire.

- ¿Te gusto? – Pregunto Neji.

- Si. – Contesto simplemente y fue ella quien dio el beso, no fue tan de golpe como el otro, era más suave, pero cargado de amor.

Después de unos minutos se separaron. Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, nunca había sentido algo así, solo cuando estaban en la misión pero eso fue corto y esto fue mucho mas largo.

- Mejor será que veamos como esta Naruto-san. – Dijo Neji. -

- Si. -

Neji tomo la mano de Hinata y entraron a la habitación, ella seguía sonrojada y mas por la ultima acción de este.

Entraron a la habitación, de entrada no se veía la cama, ya que había una cortina blanca pero opaca que no dejaba ver, ambos se acercaron mientras Neji decía.

- Tenten, ¿Esta Naruto des…? – Y no pudo terminar ya que lo que vio le impacto.

- Naruto-kun ¿estas…? – Hinata tampoco pudo continuar y se quedo igual que su primo, a los pocos segundo esta callo desmayada y una gota de sangre se le escapaba de su nariz.

Ambos se habían encontrado nada mas ni nada menos que a sus amigos, abrazados en la cama y aparentemente desnudos, solo cubiertos por una fina sabana blanca.

Neji inspecciono el suelo y pudo ver las ropas tiradas, también vio ropa interior con lo que dedujo que si estaban desnudos.

- Hinata-sama, ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto Neji.

Hinata se reincorporaba de la caída, se sostuvo la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

- Si Neji-kun, tuve un sueño en el que ¡AHHHHHHHH! – Grito Hinata al volver a ver la escena. – No fue un sueño. – Pensó para ella misma.

Con el grito se alarmaron Tenten y Naruto, se giraron y vieron que estaban Hinata y Neji ahí, también gritaron.

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí parados?! – Pregunto Naruto a gritos.

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acostados y desnudos?! – Grito también Neji.

Ambos se ruborizaron y Tenten escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

- Salir ahora así nos podemos cambiar y luego hablamos. – Dijo Naruto.

Hinata estaba girada y se tapaba la cara, al escuchar eso salio corriendo de la habitación, mientras que Neji simplemente caminaba tranquilo.

Tenten al oír cerrarse la puerta emergió del pecho de Naruto.

- Debimos habernos percatado de eso antes de quedarnos dormidos. – Dijo Tenten.

- Si pero tampoco fue para tanto. – Dijo el rubio.

- ¿Cómo que no?, nos han visto desnudos y dicen que es para tanto. – Dijo enfadada Tenten mientras recogía su ropa.

- Pues apenas nos han visto, además mira, solo duro 1 minuto. – Dijo también recogiendo sus ropas Naruto.

- Baka. –

- ¿Así que piensas que soy un baka? – Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Si, eres mi baka. – Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después del beso dio su típica sonrisa de zorro.

- Es tan lindo cuando sonríe. – Se dijo mentalmente. – Bueno Naruto, será mejor que te vistas.

- ¿Por qué no me vistes tu? – Embromo el rubio.

- Déjate de bromas y vistete. – Dijo seria Tenten.

- Si mama. – Y puso mala cara, esto hizo reírse a la kunoichi.

Después de dos minutos, ambos estaban ya cambiados, y decidieron salir a afuera a dar explicaciones a sus compañeros de equipo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta para salir de la habitación se encontraron con…


	7. Final de la mision

**Beastboy12325: Tampoco dudo que no te guste agarrarlos xD**

**Stepha-Chan: Que sepas, Naruto no es de nadie…**

**Bueno con todos ustedes aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 7: ¡Final de la Misión!**

- ¡Ahh! Casi se me olvida, ahora vuelvo. – Dijo Tenten y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Naruto cuando salía estaba poniendo aun la camisa y le tapaba la vista. Una vez ajustada su camisa hablo.

- Bueno chicos lo que paso es… - Y se callo por lo que vio.

Estaban Hinata y Neji abrazados, por lo visto no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Naruto. Hinata tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Neji, este agarro suavemente su barbilla, como si fuera una frágil pieza de porcelana, levanto suavemente su cabeza hasta ponerla a pocos centímetros de la suya, y movió su cabeza para unir sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso como los que ella da.

Naruto estaba impresionado ante la situación que estaba enfrente de él, aunque estuviera impresionado por dentro estaba contento por los dos, así que no quería interrumpir el bello momento pero todo lo bueno tiene un final.

Tenten salio de la habitación y sin querer cerró la puerta de golpe pero antes de hacerlo llego a ver a Hinata y Neji besándose.

Esto sorprendió a Hinata y Neji que rompieron el beso y el abrazo, se giraron y vieron a una Tenten ligeramente sorprendida y un Naruto sonriendo, ambos se sonrojaron, Neji levemente e Hinata estaba como un tomate.

- Felicidades por los dos. – Dijo Naruto todavía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Arigato Naruto-kun, lo mismo digo para ti y Tenten-chan – Agradeció Hinata aun colorada.

- Arigato, y también felicidades por los dos. – Dijo Neji

Naruto seguía con su sonrisa y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Tenten y ella se ruborizo levemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

- Bien, todo aclarado, ¿Qué paso con la misión? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Fuimos a por el mafioso, pero se nos escapo. – Informo Neji.

- ¿Y saben donde lo podemos encontrar? – Pidió Tenten.

- Si escapo de la aldea, pero creo que sabemos donde puede ir. – Dijo Hinata.

- Creemos que tiene un campamento a las afueras de la aldea, a unos quince kilómetros. – Dijo Neji.

- Bien entonces tendremos que ir. – Dijo emocionado Naruto.

Los otros tres shinobis asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del hospital en dirección a las afueras de la aldea.

Estaban saltando por los árboles, Hinata y Neji estaban muy cerca al igual que Naruto y Tenten.

- Hey Tenten-chan. ¿Por qué habías vuelto a la habitación? – Pregunto el rubio a su novia.

- Era para usar un Jutsu que nos enseño Tsunade-sama. –

- ¿Cuándo?

- Bueno, todo fue…cuando Tsunade nos dio una charla. A veces a las kunoichis cuando son atrapadas por los enemigos las violan, así que nos enseño este Jutsu para no quedar embarazadas. – Explico Tenten.

- Veo, por eso me pediste que… -

- Si. – Dijo con una risita floja.

- Escuchar parejita, será mejor que presten atención, ya estamos llegando. – Interrumpió Neji.

- Hai. – Dijeron no muy contentos los amantes.

Estaban a unos quince metros del campamento donde se encontraba el mafioso, solo había una tienda de campaña roja, dos guardias sentados en unos troncos controlando un fuego.

- Bien empezaremos con ataque sorpresa. Esto será como lo haremos. – Dijo Neji.

- Tenten, tu lanzaras tus armas a los dos guardias, si caen ya estará echo esa parte, si no, tu Naruto que te encontraras del otro lado, los remataras ya que para esquivar sus armas habrán tenido que retroceder. – Hizo una pausa. – Luego una vez derrotados rodearemos la tienda de campaña y si sale lo atrapamos y si no pues le obligaremos a salir. – Todos cabecearon y se pusieron a sus puestos.

Tenten estaba a espaldas de los guardias saco varios kunais listo para lanzarlos. Naruto se fue a enfrente de ellos pero todavía escondido en los árboles. Hinata y Neji estaban a unos pasos de la tienda de campaña listos para saltar y rodearla.

Tenten empezó a lanzar los kunais hacia los guardias uno se percato y consiguió esquivarlo mientras que el otro no pudo y grito en dolor antes de caer al suelo muerto.

Como predijo Neji el otro retrocedió y fue para donde estaba Naruto que lo esperaba con un rasengan.

Aunque se dio cuenta de Naruto, el ya corría a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el, hizo un intento de esquivarlo pero no funciono, ya que Naruto se percato y consiguió cambiar el rumbo de su rasengan.

Al final termino impactando en el pecho y mandándolo a volar a través de los árboles.

El mafioso salio de la tienda y pareció que estaba solo, y se encontró con que estaba rodeado por Neji, Hinata, Tenten y Naruto.

- Será mejor que no intente ninguna tontería y venga con nosotros. – Amenazo Neji.

- ¡Nunca! – Grito el mafioso e hizo estallar una bomba de humo y salio corriendo, por desgracia para él, el Byakuyan es capaz de ver tras las cortinas de humo y no nada difícil alcanzarlo y dar un golpe con su Jūken y así detenerlo.

Lo ataron y volvieron a la villa.

Tenían que dirigirse a la casa del señor feudal, les parecía raro ya que era con quien hacia los tratos pero era lo que les ordenaron.

- Me alegro que lo hayan atrapado. – Dijo el señor feudal.

- Pero si usted era quien hacia negocios con él. – Dijo Neji

- Yo le tendí una trampa para que fuera atrapado, ha hecho mucho daño a esta aldea y quería que fuera ya atrapado. Muchas gracias a ustedes. –

- Bueno ¿Y ahora que pasara con él? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Hoy se le hará el juicio y mañana será la ejecución. – Informo el señor feudal.

- Nuestro deber es estar presente en la ejecución – Dijo Neji.

- Bien, será mañana a las doce de la mañana, nos vemos. – Se despidió el señor feudal y se alejo.

- Tendremos que volver al hotel y esperar a mañana. – Dijo Neji.

Entonces Neji se acerco a Hinata y le dio un beso corto en los labios y ella se ruborizo y lo abrazo y Naruto hizo lo mismo con Tenten pero este beso fue un poco mas largo. Ambas parejas caminaron hacia el hotel.

Tenían dos habitaciones, que antiguamente eran una para Neji y Naruto y la otra para Hinata y Tenten, pero ahora entre los cuatro pactaron un cambio, una habitación para Neji e Hinata y el otro para Naruto y Tenten.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Neji e Hinata, el hablo.

- Bueno si vais a hacer lo de la otra vez, intentar no gritar. – Embromo Neji e hizo que Naruto y Tenten se miraran y sonrojaran.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta. – Respondió Naruto también bromeando.

Entonces cada uno entro a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Tenten cerro la puerta y se abalanzo sobre Naruto y lo empezó a besar con fiereza, con la lengua pedía entrada a la boca de su novio que él la abrió para poder disfrutar de la ágil lengua de Tenten.

Tenten tenía los brazos sobre el cuello de Naruto y él coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de su novia.

Ella lo empujaba hacia la cama y…


	8. Una noche salvaje

**Beastboy12325: No, habrán mas parejas que se verán en el capitulo 9, y que contaran como se unieron, con el nombre del fic, se sabe que también es gracias a una misión.**

**Aquí les dejo este Capitulo nº 8 que contiene todo lemon, si no te gusta el lemon, no leas este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 8: Una noche salvaje.**

Ella lo empujaba hacia la cama, el se quedo sentado en el borde mientras ella se aproximaba se sentó en sus piernas, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujo hacia ella para besarlo. Naruto coloco sus manos en la cintura de Tenten pero poco a poco las bajo hasta llegar el suave trasero de la kunoichi, lo apretó suavemente y ella dejo un leve gemido.

Naruto dejo la boca de Tenten para deslizarse primero a su cuello, donde empezó a lamerlo y dejar una pequeña senda de saliva caliente por todo su cuello, luego subió y empezó a mordisquear el óvulo de su oreja izquierda.

Tenten gemía levemente por las caricias con la boca que le daba en el cuello y oído, también con las manos en su espalda, trasero y piernas. Ella empezó a jugar con el pelo sedoso y rubio de su novio, luego poco a poco fue bajando a su espalda, jugando con sus dedos en la recta espalda del rubio. Bajo y bajo hasta llegar al trasero donde lo apretó haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara un poco, pero seguía con sus besos.

Luego ella, levanto lentamente la camisa de Naruto, este al darse cuenta dejo sus brazos del cuerpo de su novia y los subió para arriba, con el fin de poder quitarse la camisa. Una vez quitada tenia otra blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo, también se la quito.

Después Tenten empezó a hacer círculos con el dedo en el pecho de su amante y lo miraba con una cara entre malicia y lujuria. Ella lo empujo tirandolo del todo a la cama, ella todavía estaba montada sobre él, y bajo poco a poco su cuerpo hasta besarlo en los labios, un beso tierno con lengua que duro medio minuto. Naruto coloco sus brazos en la espalda de su novia y bajo hasta abajo, agarro su camisa y la empezó a sacar, ella levanto los brazos y se la quito.

Dejo a la vista un sujetador blanco que ocultaba sus pechos de tamaño considerable, ni muy grandes ni pequeños.

Tenten que volvió a colocar sus manos en el pecho del rubio, volvió a besarlo en los labios por unos segundos y fue descendiendo, pasando por su barbilla, luego por el cuello, donde le dejo un chupeton bien marcado, y siguió hacia abajo hasta llegar a su pecho. Empezó con suaves besos y lametones, hasta llegar a los pezones de él y empezó a jugar con ellos con su lengua. Empezó a lamerlos lentamente, en forma de círculos y luego fue con pequeños mordiscos que hizo que Naruto gimiera un poco.

Tenten iba intercambiando, un poco con uno y otro poco con el otro.

Después de un minuto así fue desplazando sus besos mas abajo, llego al ombligo donde solo dio un par de besos cortos y siguió para abajo.

Tuvo un ligero problema, unos pantalones estaban en medio entre ella y el tesoro ya tieso del rubio. Ella agarro el pantalón y de un tiron lo saco y sin darse cuenta se llevo el bóxer con ellos.

El pene de Naruto estaba erecto a mas no poder, Tenten lo agarro con una mano y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, poco a poco iba haciendo su movimiento un poco mas rápido.

Naruto empezó a gemir cada vez mas fuerte desde que Tenten empezó a masturbarlo mas rápido.

- Ahh, Tenten, se siente tan bien. – Dijo el rubio excitado.

- Y ahora viene la mejor parte. – Cuando acabo la frase, se agacho más e introdujo el pene de Naruto en su boca.

Al principio solo lamía la punta de este, pero aun que solo fuera la punta, conseguía que Naruto se excitara cuando la lengua pasaba lentamente dejando la saliva caliente por todo el pene.

Tenten poco a poco empezó a comerse todo el pene y fue bajando y subiendo poco a poco, pero luego de un minuto así empezó a ir cada vez más rápido.

También le daba masajes a sus huevos, a los que a veces también lamía.

Ella seguía degustando el miembro erecto del rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello, se sentía tan bien, sabia tan bien que era como una droga adictiva que no podía dejar.

Pero pasados varios minutos, Naruto hablo.

- Tenten-chan…me voy…a…correr. – Dijo entrecortado por la falta de respiración.

Tenten al escuchar esto fue un poco mas rápido con la boca y su mano haciendo que el rubio soltara una gran cantidad de semen en su boca, que, por no poder tragarlo todo tan rápido, se le escapo un poco por el costado del labio, pero igual se relamió y termino tragando todo.

- Están rico tu semen Naruto-kun. – Dijo volviéndose a relamer.

- Ahora me toca a mí probar. –

Entonces Tenten se movió para delante, mientras que Naruto se levanto y la beso. Paso sus brazos por cintura.

Naruto le desabrocho rápidamente el blanco sujetador que impedía que pudiera apreciar los pechos de la amante de las armas, cuando lo quito lo tiro hacia un lado, mientras que a ella la coloco delicadamente como si de una estatua de mármol se tratara, frágil como el cristal, la coloco tumbada encima de la cama.

No dejaba de mirar la cara de su novia, estaba colorada de excitación, tenia el pelo desatado dejando caer pequeños mechones de su flequillo encima de su cara, que le daba un tono aun mas hermoso a su bello rostro, sus ojos de color de chocolate eran pacíficos, Naruto le habían cautivado esos hermosos ojos grandes y redondos, de un color tan profundo que podía estar horas mirando sin aburrirse.

Tenten estaba igual, no podía dejar de mirar la hermosa cara del rubio, también colorado por la excitación del momento, con los pelos rubios salvajes, con esos ojos azules que daban la mayor seguridad y paz que jamás se halla una persona podido imaginar. Ella podía al igual que su novio, estar mirando sus ojos por horas sin parecerle eterno, disfrutando de cada segundo, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

Naruto bajo un poco y la beso en los labios, un beso suave que eran como los que le gustaban a ella, pacíficos, que hacían disfrutar del momento dándole miles de sensaciones y emociones diferentes. Sus labios se daban masajes mutuamente, era un placer que compartían ambos que no querían que acabaran, pero siempre por falta de aire deberían, aunque no quisieran, separarse.

Después del beso por falta de aire se pusieron a jadear y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Tenten pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amante y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo en un beso muy parecido al anterior, pero todos sus besos eran nuevos y diferentes, ninguno era igual, todos contenían nuevas sensaciones que descubrían juntos y que no dejarían de disfrutar nunca.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto bajo su cabeza para llegar a su oído, y le susurro.

- Te amo Tenten-chan, te amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. –

- Yo también te amo más que nada Naruto-kun. –

Naruto esta vez subió para llegar al pecho de la kunoichi y empezó a dar masajes a ambos pechos, los apretaba levemente, dando masajes circulares y con la yema del dedo gordo masajeaba los pezones.

Tenten empezaba a gemir levemente, empezaba a arquear sus caderas en la sensación y miraba a Naruto como si intentara decirle algo, pero el estaba mirando sus pechos y no se daba cuenta.

El rubio, por su parte se relamió y bajo la cabeza para poner su boca en el pecho izquierdo, comenzaba a jugar con el pezón consiguiendo que se volviera duro, empezó con pequeños lametones y luego los volvió más salvajes. Mordisqueaba levemente los pezones de ella, haciendo que ella soltara gemidos de placer cada vez mayores incluso gritaba el nombre del rubio, haciendo que este se excitara aun mas y lamiera y mordiera con mas ímpetu.

Después de un minuto así, empezó a darle el mismo trato al derecho, haciendo el mismo sistema. Empezando con suaves masajes con la lengua y luego yendo más rápido y con mordiscos.

Tenten cada vez estaba mas caliente y excitada, arqueaba su cadera, cerraba los puños aferrándose a las sabanas, también movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ella ya sentía su vagina mojada y que le pedía a gritos la lengua de Naruto y no tardo en decirlo.

- Naruto…por favor… necesito sentirte ahí abajo. – Dijo Tenten con la respiración entrecortada.

- Te refieres aquí. – Dijo frotando el sexo de la kunoichi por medio de su pantalón.

- Siiii –

Naruto saco los pantalones de la kunoichi para encontrarse con unas bragas blancas con un ligero tono de humedad.

Naruto lo retiro levemente mientras también acariciaba las suaves y largas piernas de Tenten. Cuando lo quito del todo, separo lentamente las piernas dejando ver la húmeda vagina de la kunoichi.

El rubio lo miraba con una cara de pleno deseo, ella lo vio y se ruborizo ante la cara de su novio.

- Si lo quieres, es todo tuyo Naruto-kun. – Dijo la amante de las armas.

Naruto no tardo más de dos segundos en abordar la vagina de la kunoichi, primero la olio y luego empezó a jugar con su lengua por los labios. Comenzaba con pequeños lametones que cada vez iba haciéndose mas largos y rápidos.

Tenten de mientras sentía un gran calor recorrer su cuerpo cuando Naruto toco su vagina con la lengua y empezó a moverla de arriba abajo, a lamer los labios y masajear sus muslos. Ella gritaba, pedía cada vez más.

- ¡OH SI, Naruto, mas rápido, mas rápido! – pedía a gritos Tenten, no podía quedarse quieta, volvía a arquear su cadera haciendo que Naruto profundizara su cara en su vagina, llevaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia su boca y lo mordía levemente en una forma juguetona.

- ¿Te gusta Tenten-chan? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Mucho, por favor no pares, más rápido. – Le respondía su amante.

Naruto obedeciendo a las peticiones de la amante de las armas, hizo trabajar su lengua cada vez mas rápido llegando incluso a introducirla y lamer las paredes vaginales.

Ella se sentía en el paraíso, ni siquiera la primera vez se había sentido tan bien, se preguntaba si esto era real o un sueño, y si fuera un sueño, no quería despertar.

Naruto encontró el clítoris de ella y empezó a jugar con el, haciendo que Tenten se moviera mas y gritaba todavía mas fuerte, luego también le dio pequeños mordiscos, no sabia si le iba a doler o no, pero por la cara de Tenten, sentía todo menos dolor.

Después de unos minutos, Tenten sentía que venia el momento y aviso con un gran grito. El rubio fue invadido por una oleada de jugos vaginales que le dieron en toda la cara, le resbalaba por las mejillas, por la boca, por la barbilla.

Entonces él, los junto con los dedos y se los bebió, se acerco a ella y la beso haciendo que ella disfrutara de sus propios jugos.

Ya había llegado la hora de la última fase, el último juego.

Tenten se levanto y coloco a Naruto tumbado y se sentó encima de él. Agarro suavemente el pene del rubio y lo guió hacia su vagina introduciéndolo lentamente y con cuidado.

Dejo un grito una vez que el pene duro y grande del rubio entro en ella, estuvo unos segundos acomodándose hasta que lo coloco bien y empezó a subir y a bajar lentamente sobre el pene de su amante.

Ambos gemían de placer, la kunoichi coloco sus manos en el pecho de su novio, mientras que el shinobi, los coloco en el culo de su novia para ayudarla a subir y bajar.

Ella parecía que galopaba encima de él, cada vez iba más rápido y fuerte.

- OH Si Naruto-kun…esto es genial. – Decía en gemidos su novia.

- Tenten-chan, se siente tan bien. –

- Sigue, no te detengas…ahhh…más fuerte. – pedía ella.

El rubio la agarro fuerte del trasero y la empezó a subir y a bajar mas rápidamente, haciendo que ambos tuvieran aun mas placer.

Después de quince minutos, ambos sentían que ya estaban llegando al final.

- Tenten-chan me…voy a…correr. – Dijo entre gemidos el rubio.

- Yo también…pero…ni se te ocurra salirte. – Le dijo su novia.

- Esta bien. –

- AHHH NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUN – Grito mientras se corría Tenten.

- TENTEN-CHAAAAAAAAAN – Grito el rubio mientras se corría dentro de ella.

Ambos líquidos se mezclaron dentro de la kunoichi y luego gotearon encima del rubio.

Estaban ya tan agotados que Tenten, sin salir de encima del rubio se hecho en su pecho y se quedo dormida, Naruto no tuvo ni fuerzas para sacar el pene de dentro de ella, ni fuerzas ni ganas, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

En la otra habitación, una persona desactivo su Byakungan…


	9. Vuelta a Konoha

**El ángel de la oscuridad: Me alegro que te halla gustado.**

**Y para el resto de lectores, espero que tambien les guste y me dejen algunos Review que es la unica forma para saber si mi fic es bueno o no y si no lo es pues intentar mejorarlo o dejarlo…**

**Les dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Capitulo 9: Vuelta a Konoha.**

Los rayos de sol iluminaban el cuarto donde se encontraban dormidos Naruto y Tenten, la débil luz le llego a la cara de Tenten haciendo que se despertara, a pesar de las pocas ganas que ella tenía.

Ella se encontraba en el pecho del rubio, estaba muy cómoda no quería levantarse si no, quedarse todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero un mal movimiento hizo que golpeara con el pie a Naruto, haciendo que este se despertara.

- Hola Naruto-kun. – Ella no sabia que se había despertado por su culpa.

- Hola Tenten-chan. – Saludo el rubio. –

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – Pregunto su novia.

- Contigo a mi lado, siempre duermo muy bien. – Respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, que hizo que se sonrojara.

- ¿Sabes que eres muy dulce? –

- Si lo se. – Dijo con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tenten se acostó nuevamente en el pecho de rubio, y este empezó a acariciar su pelo.

Tenten intentaba dormirse pero no podía, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que Naruto la interrumpió.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos levantando. –

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto tristemente la kunoichi. – Yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

- Yo también, pero tenemos cosas que hacer. – Le respondió el rubio.

- No es justo. – Dijo con puchero, que la hacia de lo mas infantil.

Entonces Tenten con malas ganas se levanto y empezó a recoger la ropa que ayer había tirado por todas partes, lo mismo hizo Naruto, y se cambiaron.

Una vez cambiados Naruto se sentó en la cama y Tenten en su regazo, el rubio envolvió sus brazos por la cintura de ella y le dio algunos besos suaves en el cuello.

Tocaron la puerta y avisaron que podían pasar, era Neji.

- Chicos, vamos a desayunar y luego a la plaza. – Informo Neji.

- ¿Es allí donde lo ejecutan? – Pregunto su compañera de equipo.

- Si, por lo visto están de moda las ejecuciones públicas. –

- Bien ahora vamos, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hinata? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Ya esta en el comedor esperándonos. – Le respondió Neji.

- Bien, pues vamos. – Dijo enérgicamente Naruto.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Hinata que, aunque tenía las cosas servidas, no había empezado a comer. Neji se sentó al lado de ella y le dio un beso en la boca, no muy largo, ella se sonrojo. Naruto y Tenten iban de la mano y se sentaron enfrente de ellos, aunque para comer se tuvieron que soltar.

El desayuno fue normal, unas tostadas con té. Neji les informo que después de la ejecución volverían para Konoha, se pusieron a decir que harían una vez hallan vuelto a la aldea.

Terminado el desayuno, se dirigieron a la plaza donde ya estaban todos listos.

Después de decirles las penas que había infligido el acusado se dicto que su muerte sea por ahorcamiento y así se hizo.

Los cuatro shinobis de la aldea de Konoha se despidieron del señor Feudal y partieron hacia su hogar.

La vuelta les tardo lo mismo que la ida, dos días, donde tuvieron que hacer una parada para poder descansar, la hicieron mas o menos a la misma altura que donde habían sido atacados por primera vez.

Los cuatro shinobis se encontraban en las puertas de Konoha, los ANBU que estaban de guardia los reconocieron y les dijeron que se dirigieran a la oficina de Tsunade para dar las noticias de la misión.

Los cuatros se dirigieron a la torre hokage, cuando entraron se encontraron con una escena que cada día parece mas normal, Tsunade dormida encima de el escritorio.

- ¿Y como la despertamos? – Pregunto Tenten.

- Déjamelo a mí. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- La verdad…no inspiras confianza. – Susurro Neji.

Naruto no lo escucho y directamente se acerco donde estaba Tsunade y grito.

- ¡Tsunade despierta, has ganado la lotería! –

- ¡¿NANI?! ¡¿DE VERDAD?! – Grito la hokage rubia despertándose de golpe.

- No, era para que te despertaras. – Le informo el rubio.

Pasados dos segundos, Naruto se encontraba estampado contra la pared, Tenten fue a socorrerlo y ver si aun estaba vivo.

- Bueno, ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto la hokage.

- Veníamos a informar sobre la misión. – Dijo Neji y le informo sobre todos los acontecimientos durante la misión, exceptuando los amorosos.

- Bien, han hecho un buen trabajo, tienen la tarde libre, pueden retirarse. – Les dijo la Hokage.

- Hai. – Dijeron los cuatro y se estaban a punto de irse.

- Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo a solas. – Le dijo antes de que se valla.

- Te espero fuera Naruto-kun. – Le dijo Tenten y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando todos ya se habían ido, Naruto pregunto.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Veo que tienes novia. – Dijo con una sonrisa picara la rubia.

- Si… - Dijo sonrojado el contenedor del demonio.

- ¿Y le has dicho lo del Kyuubi? – Le pregunto la Quinta.

- Aun no…no se cuando lo haré. – El rubio parecía desanimado, no quería contárselo y que ella lo viera como lo hacían los aldeanos, no lo soportaría.

- Naruto…si ella te quiere, te aceptara tal y como eres. – Dijo suavemente la Hokage.

- Tienes razón Tsunadebaa-chan. – Dijo sonriente el rubio.

- Grrr…bueno ya te puedes ir. – Le dijo Tsunade y se giro para contemplar el paisaje.

Y así Naruto se retiro, Tsunade saco del cajón un vaso y una botella de sake y dijo.

- Estoy alegre por ti Naruto. – Y se bebió el vaso de un tiron.

Cuando el rubio salio de la oficina Hokage ellos estaban esperándolos.

Decidieron ir a dar una vuelta, después de varios minutos se encontraron en un bar a Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru y Temari.

Entre todos se saludaron y los 4 recién llegados decidieron quedarse, pero no habían sillas para ellos, directamente no sobraban.

- No hay más sillas en el local. – Dijo Tenten.

- Yo les puedo dejar la mia. – Dijo Ino.

Ella se levanto ante la mirada atónita de todos y se sentó en el regazo de Kiba. Temari hizo lo mismo y se coloco en el regazo de Shikamaru, mientras este murmuro algo de que molesto.

Los cuatro recién llegados se sorprendieron pero estaban felices ya que sus amigos se encontraban en la misma situación.

- Veo que no somos los únicos. – Dijo feliz Naruto.

Ante este comentario Kiba, Ino, Temari y Shikamaru estaban confundidos, pero luego sus dudas se despejaron cuando Naruto se sentó y le dijo a Tenten que sentara en sus piernas, ellas sin dudar un segundo lo hizo y este la envolvió con sus brazos.

Neji también se sentó y le dijo a Hinata que se sentara en el suyo, aunque Hinata estaba un poco sonrojada después de pensarlo un poco decidió sentarse, Neji al igual que Naruto, la envolvió con sus brazos.

- Jaja, felicidades por ustedes también. – Dijo Kiba.

- No me esperaba esto la verdad. – Dijo Ino.

- Ni yo…pero es bueno que todos hallamos conseguido a alguien con quien ser felices. – Dijo Temari.

- Ni que lo digas. – Sonrió Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tenten.

- ¿Pero como paso? – Pregunto Ino curiosa.

Durante quince minutos Naruto, Neji, Hinata y Tenten contaron todo lo que paso en la misión, Neji fui quien dijo que se habían encontrado a Naruto y Tenten en la cama del hospital. Hinata, Naruto y Tenten de solo recordarlo se pusieron rojos como un tomate.

Ino y Temari soltaron un chillido de emoción, mientras Kiba solo se rió y Shikamaru dijo que molesto.

- Bueno ¿Y que hay con ustedes? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Bien…todo fue… - Empezó a narrar Ino.


End file.
